


Most Valuable Player

by tinypyro



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypyro/pseuds/tinypyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to be recognised for your hard work when your team don't appreciate you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Valuable Player

**Author's Note:**

> me and my datefriend were talking about sad things and soldier aug ghghhg  
> also super rough writing because it's 3 AM might fix it later maybe someday

He wasn't quite sure how to react, how would one go about reacting to the enemy team's Pyro giving you a small basket of assorted sweet treats, who had been hiding in the air vents for what looked like a long time?  
They stood in silence as Soldier stared at the basket in their gloved hands, opening his mouth as if about to say something, to then closing it again. Does he call his team out as they were on RED soil out of 'working' hours? Tell them to beat it and get lost? Thoughts cycled through his brain as the silence of the base haunted the corridor, not knowing how to show his emotion to the firebug, the _enemy_ firebug at that.

An uneven sigh slipped through his lips, placing a firm hand on the BLU Pyro's shoulder, tears forming in his eyes which peeked from underneath the beloved oversized helmet for just a moment, before pulling them into a long needed hug.

Their Pyro did what they did best, tightening their arms around the taller man's waist, warming his shaking body as he sobbed uncontrollably into the rubber of their suit. What the hell was he playing at? He's a god damn mercenary! A grown ass male mercenary who doesn't cry at silly little gifts that he hasn't received since his childhood, where he was noticed, appreciated, _loved_.

The Pyro did the best they could to comfort him, with lots of back rubs and pats, thinking about how RED couldn't see how much work Soldier does for his team, how he gave his all for every mission, how he always made it difficult for BLU to reach their objectives because he was so good at what he does, how he was such a good person and cared deeply for all of his team mates.

It seemed impossible that RED couldn't love him back, and yet they ignored all his efforts and treated him as though he was nothing.

They just wanted to tell them that it's okay.


End file.
